Vacío
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Drabble: Ryosaku. Este es el gran vacío que yo siento, desde que tu te fuiste de mi lado. Tendrá breves continuaciones... entren y lean! dejen un review si lo desean. Muchas Gracias!
1. Chapter 1 Vacío

Vacío...

Esa palabra me pesa tanto, esa palabra describe exactamente lo que siento... un gran vacío. Desde que Ryoma se fue, no hago otra cosa que pensar en él, en lo mucho que me duele, que se haya marchado así como así, como si no le importase lo que yo siento, pero luego, entro en razón y me doy cuenta de que a él no le importa lo que yo siento. Es un hecho muy simple, a pesar de que justo antes de que se marchara, le haya confesado todos mis sentimientos hacia él. Desde hace mucho yo sabía su respuesta, es decir, es completamente obvio que él no siente lo mismo por mí. Es totalmente obvio que no me correspondió, su reacción fue una de las que imaginé, aunque claro, Ryoma nunca fue predecible, al menos no para mí, así que fue un poco diferente. Yo imaginaba varias de sus respuestas lógicas:

La primera: que mi mirara como a un bicho raro, y me dijera que no tenía tiempo para estar pensando esas tonterías.

La segunda: que colocara su mejor cara de póker y simplemente dijera que no me correspondía.

Y la tercera: que se quedara en silencio.

¿Y cuál fue la acertada? Bueno pues, él se quedo en silencio, aunque se sorprendió un poco, lo cual yo no tenía previsto, luego dieron el último aviso de su vuelo así que se tenía que ir, así se marchó, y probablemente no lo vuelva a ver en muchos años. A pesar que desde el principio, sabía cual era su respuesta, no pude contener las lágrimas, no pude dejar de sentir dolor, y tenía dos buenos motivos, el chico del cual he estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, no corresponde mis sentimientos, además de que se va a un lugar muy lejos de mi.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo... el tiempo; dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero en mi caso no es así, sigo sintiendo esa misma soledad, ese mismo vacio que sentí el día que Ryoma se marchó. Podría jurar que cada suspiro que he dado desde entonces, es provocado por su recuerdo, que me atormenta a cada instante, aunque yo en el fondo, realmente me siento feliz, feliz por haberlo tenido conmigo, aunque fuera por corto tiempo; me siento feliz de haberlo amado. Hace poco me comentaron que el primer amor nunca se olvida, interesante frase ¿no? Pues yo creo que es muy cierta; Ryoma... a pesar de que el no sintió lo mismo que yo, siempre formará parte de mi, de mi vida, de mi corazón.

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño del anime/manga Prince of Tennis, sin embargo yo uso sus personajes para historias de mi propia invención, este drabble es de mi propiedad, fue escrito de fans para fans para el entretenimiento de los lectores, sin ninguna ganancia monetaria de por medio.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer este pequeño drabble, que estoy seriamente pensando en darle continuación, si ustedes lo desean, por favor dejen un review dándome su opinión. Está en el marco de tiempo, de cuando Ryoma se marcho a luego de los nacionales. Sin más que darles las gracias por su tiempo, me despido, saludos besos, cuídense, nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan

Pd: Dedicado a R.


	2. Chapter 2 Extraño

Extraño

Nunca creí que diría esto pero, como extraño a esa chica... me siento tan raro; siento cosas que nunca había sentido y... vaya, mada mada dane para mí. En el aeropuerto, la última vez que la vi, vi como lloraba por mí, y me sentí tan culpable, aunque no sé por qué.

Admitiré que me gustaba estar en compañía de Ryuzaki, es callada, muy amable, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, además de que era muy divertido molestarla... creo que ella fue mi primera amiga, si, amiga... Sin duda extraño sus almuerzos, aquí en Estados Unidos nadie cocina la comida japonesa como ella. Extraño Japón, allá es un lugar muy diferente, se respira otro aire... podría decirse que es un lugar tranquilo y agradable, para vivir. Pero siento un vacio extraño en mí, es como si me faltara algo.

Ryuzaki es una chica extraña, creo que en eso somos parecidos... Eligio el peor momento para decirme que sentía algo por mi; yo realmente no me lo esperaba, pensé que me diría lo mismo que cuando me marché por primera vez... fue tan inesperado, pero la verdadera razón, por la cual quedé anonadado, fue por las inmensas ganas que tenía de abrazarla y quedarme junto a ella, el intenso deseo de decirle que me quedaría junto a ella... Estuve durante todo el vuelo pensando en eso, hasta se me quitó el sueño, pueden imaginarse a cual grado era mi asombro; realmente quería decirle algo y no quedar como un idiota, pero simplemente no encontré las palabras adecuadas.

Siento que he cambiado mucho, Japón me cambió, mis amigos me cambiaron, me siento extrañamente feliz, encontré amigos verdaderos, que a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces –por no decir siempre- quiero enterrarlos vivos, sé que siempre contaré con ellos... Además Sakuno también me cambio, ella siempre fue tan servicial, siempre pensó en los demás antes que en sí misma, y aunque a veces eso le causaba problemas, me impresionaba lo bondadosa que era... creo que ella influyó en mi, aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo influí en ella, ya que supongo que jamás escaparía de clases, ni se hubiese pasado horas practicando, si no fuese porque yo la persuadí de que lo hiciera... ummm soy una mala influencia.

Es increíble la cantidad de veces al día que me encuentro pensando en ella, es involuntario y a veces me desconcentra. Tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia, que es imposible de borrar... solo pienso en ella...en una chica, ahh pensar que tardé mucho en aceptar que la extraño, pero es que aun me parece absurdo que yo esté pensando, tan insistentemente e inconscientemente en Sakuno... supongo que me acostumbre a ella; es natural que la extrañe, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi y asociados. Este drabble es de mi propiedad y fue escrito por ocio para el entretenimiento del lector, sin ganancias financieras.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer este drabble que diría que es la continuación de Vacio, planeo seguir escribiendo las continuaciones de estos drabbles, y que así se vaya desarrollando poco a poco la trama, aunque no creo que sean muchos drabbles. Espero que les guste y si gustan de hacerlo pueden dejar sus comentarios, si opinan que algo no está bien, o que podría cambiar algunas cosas, si les agrada, si quieren que lo continúe o cualquier cosa menos insultos, estaré agradecida de ello. Por otro lado estoy tratando de no tener mucho OCC en mis escritos, así que díganme cómo voy. Gracias nuevamente, cuídense, nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3 Presencia

Presencia:

Tratare de solo recordar las cosas buenas... Aquellos lindos momentos que pase junto a Ryoma, tratare de seguir adelante y ser feliz, a pesar de lo mucho que lo extraño... Después de todo si amas algo déjalo ir ¿no? Yo le quiero demasiado, y seré feliz si se que él está bien.

Estos últimos días he estado más alegre, según mis amigos "he recuperado mi ánimo" ellos me reconfortan mucho, nunca dejan que este triste... Así que desde ahora me estoy enfocando en mí, me concentrare en ser más fuerte, en ser lo que quiero ser, mis metas a largo y a corto plazo son lo único en lo que ahora tengo en mente.

He mejorado en mis estudios, no es que antes fuera mala pero tampoco era excelente; también encontré un hobbie o pasatiempo, descubrí que soy muy buena para el tiro al arco así que de vez en cuando voy a practicar un poco para distraerme... Se puede decir que todo volvió a la normalidad... Aunque nunca dejare de sentir su presencia.

Siento que mi alrededor a cambiado...El aire es más ligero, por decirlo así; pero me encantaría que hubiese esa misma atmósfera que había cuando Ryoma-kun estaba aquí... Supongo que solo debo acostumbrarme, tarde o temprano debo terminar de aceptar que él se fue lejos.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente al sensei Konomi Takeshi, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias, por lo tanto esta historia es de mi propiedad y no puede usarse y/o copiarse sin mi autorización. Fue escrita para el entretenimiento de fans para fans, sin ganancias lucrativas.

Notas de Autora: Muchas gracias por leer, aquí les traje este drabble, que está un poco flojo pero bueno.. Fue lo que me salió. Cuídense, gracias por sus reviews, saludos, nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-chan.


	4. Chapter 4 Olvido

Olvido

Cada día que pasa, aumenta el sentimiento de tristeza, nostalgia y culpa... No puedo, no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, su hermosa mirada; no puedo olvidar como me pedía que no me marchara...

No puedo hacer nada más que esperar y recordarla... no puedo irme a Japón así como así, aunque eso es lo que más deseo hacer, cielos cuanta falta me hace, me siento tan triste, me invade la soledad, eso suena tan extraño en alguien como yo, alguien quien prefiere estar solo, pero es que con Sakuno nunca fue así... su presencia, su compañía, son cosas que no quedaron en el olvido, anhelo esos momentos... como los anhelo.

Yo me esforzare por mejorar, me esforzare en ser el mejor en el tenis y así cumpliré con lo que vine a hacer aquí, así sentiré que este dolor por lo menos valió...así sea un poco. Cuando consiga lo que deseo, volveré a Japón, regresare por Sakuno, y le diré estas extrañas cosas que siento.

¿Qué estará pensando de mi ella? Quizá que soy un idiota, y bueno tendría mucha razón. Espero que este bien, espero que no llore.

Hoy hable un poco con Momoshiro, vaya fue la charla mas vergonzosa que he tenido hasta ahora... no pude evitar preguntar por Sakuno y él notó mi desespero, así que me interrogo y e amenazo con que si no le decía la verdad no me iba a hablar de ella, así que, me tragué mi orgullo, y bueno... le conté acerca de este gran sentimiento que tengo. Por suerte ella está bien, me dijo que estuvo un poco desanimada, pero que hace algún tiempo había recuperado el ánimo y se le veía muy alegre. Eso me hace muy feliz, quizá yo nunca la hice feliz y lo más probable es que se haya olvidado de mi, esto duele, duele mucho, pero prefiero esto a que le duela a ella, supongo que su bondad se me contagio un poco; así que cuando momo me pregunto que si le quería decir algo, le dije que no le dijera nada.

Pueden pasar años, pero nunca olvidare cuanto le quiero, quizá ella se enamore de alguien que si este para protegerla... quizá me eche de su vida, pero aunque muera, jamás podría olvidar que la quiero más que a vivir... más que a nada; pueden borrar mi memoria, pero siempre recordare lo que siento.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi y este drabble me pertenece a mí, gracias.

Notas de autora: gracias por leer otro de los drabbles, según calculo quedan como unos dos o tres drabbles mas... espero que les guste, se que son cortos pero es que solo coloco lo que me parece esencial, díganme si algo está mal, si les parece que podría mejorar en algún aspecto, si les agrado o si no fue así, estaré muy agradecida por sus reviews, sin más me despido, cuídense, y nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan


	5. Chapter 5 Perdida

Perdida

Me siento perdida, como si estuviera en un lugar extraño, me siento perdida sin Ryoma, recuerdo su voz, recuerdo sus ojos... sí, su enigmática mirada. Creo que esa es la palabra que mejor define a Ryoma Echizen: Enigmático. Le extraño, de eso no hay duda, lo extraño demasiado, aun sigo sintiendo su vacío, ese vacío que nadie nunca podrá llenar.

Oh Ryoma-kun cuanto te echo de menos; los chicos del club de tenis comentan que han hablado contigo, que te has comunicado con ellos, me dicen que estas bien, eso me alegra, pero en parte también me entristece pensar que no te has comunicado conmigo, ni siquiera me has mencionado, aunque en realidad no tendrías por qué hacerlo, nunca fui nada especial para ti, es decir, nadie importante en tu vida. Fuimos más que solo conocidos, fuimos amigos -o al menos eso creo yo-, pero no al punto de que pienses en mí.

Si tú sintieras por mí, lo mismo que yo por ti, vaya sería muy feliz; no me importaría la distancia, porque solo es una distancia física, nosotros estaríamos juntos en nuestro corazón, unidos por siempre, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir. Pero ¿de qué me sirve pensar eso? Si eso no sucede, tú no me quieres, no.

A pesar de que aparento haberte superado, por dentro estoy igual que el último día en que te vi. Te deseo siempre lo mejor Ryoma, quiero que seas feliz y que cumplas tus sueños, cada una de tus metas; ser el mejor tenista del mundo siempre fue su prioridad y espero que llegue a la cima del mundo. Ryoma siempre fue considerado un prodigio, y todos sabían que él tiene un gran futuro por delante, él siempre se destacó, no por ser prefecto sino por ser valiente, por nunca rendirse y por dar siempre más... por eso, yo seré igual que él, no me daré por vencida, conseguiré triunfar en lo que sea que haga y si alguna vez no volvemos a encontrar, estaré orgullosa de estar frente a él y demostrarle quien soy, así Ryoma también estará orgulloso de mí.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi y este drabble me pertenece a mí, muchas gracias.

Notas de autora: gracias por leer otro de los drabbles, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan, ustedes son unos geniales amigos(as) espero que les guste, me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, eso se debió a que estuve un mes sin internet, lo cual es horrible; pero los compensare y les traeré pronto el siguiente cap., que se llamará: "Pensamiento" okay, gracias por todo, estaré muy agradecida si dejan reviews, sin más me despido, cuídense, y nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan


	6. Chapter 6 Pensamiento

Pensamiento

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que me fui de Japón, y no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en Sakuno, definitivamente ella ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi; creí que quizá con el tiempo me olvidaría de ella, pero no ha sido así, recuerdo su sonrisa y su risa, daría mucho por oírla reír nuevamente, me agradaba tanto cuando la hacia reír y sonrojarse...

De nuevo me siento solo, pero estoy decidido a cumplir mi meta, ser el número 1# en el tenis y así, esta separación, valdrá la pena, o al menos eso quiero pensar... Me siento temeroso de que ella me haya olvidado, durante todo este tiempo, he intentado olvidarla, pero no lo he conseguido, y a decir verdad, ya no quiero hacerlo, al principio me asustaba este sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, pero supongo que he madurado, y ahora entiendo que ese sentimiento es amor, es un amor triste y silencioso, pero amor al fin y al cabo... cuando te enamoras, tu ser cambia, para bien o para mal, de pronto sin darte cuenta comienza a importarte más la felicidad y el bienestar de la persona a la que amas, más que tu propio bienestar, también te vuelves más vulnerable y cursi, por así decirlo... mada mada dane, quien diría que yo Ryoma Echizen me he convertido en todo un cursi... Sé acerca de Sakuno, solo porque Momoshiro me habla de ella, ya que nunca lee dado algún mensaje, ni me he comunicado con ella, así que cuando vuelva, no sé qué reacción debería esperar de ella.

El recordar que ella sentía algo por mí, me hace sentir cosquillas en mi estomago... uso la expresión "sentía" porque no estoy seguro de lo que sienta hora por mí; de haber sabido hace un año –antes que me fuera de Japón- que extrañaría de esta manera a Sakuno, no sé que habría hecho, lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que abrazaría muy fuerte a Sakuno, y así no estaría muriendo por hacerlo, tal como estoy ahora. Es que todo mi mundo se calma, cuando la miro a los ojos y escucho su voz, siempre me sucedió eso, todo mi ser se calmaba cuando ella se reía sin razón, cuando miraba su rostro... Ahora cuando veo su rostro a través de una fotografía vieja, el sentimiento que me invade, principalmente, es la nostalgia.

Tiempo, por favor apresúrate para poderla ver pronto. Viento, por favor llévale estas palabras, dile que me espere... Aun sigo esperando que ella rechace a todos los que la busquen, aunque suena egoísta, no puedo dejar de desear eso, y estoy seguro de que hay muchos que van detrás de ella, y tienen toda razón en hacerlo, ella es simplemente maravillosa. Espero que les diga a todos que no puede, porque espera que regrese, que no porque su corazón sigue esperando por mi; aunque se no lo hará, al menos no por esa razón, probablemente ella no se imagine lo mucho que la amo, probablemente no sepa que mi corazón está con ella, y que no estoy listo para dejarla ir.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, este drabble es de mi pertenencia, no se hizo con intenciones financieras.

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por leer, este mini fic de capítulos cortos (drabbles) contiene occ por parte de Ryoma, y lo lamento créanme, pero es que no le encontré una forma mejor de hacerlo. Me gusto este cap., me costó un poco al principio pero luego las ideas surgieron, principalmente gracias a mi fuente de inspiración: música triste. Gracias a todos los lectores, los quiero demasiado, gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas y favoritos; esta historia va llegando a su fin, le faltan más o menos 3 capítulos, y sé que antes les había dicho eso pero ahora sí creo que es verdad. El siguiente capítulo se titulara: Desesperada. Espero que les guste, gracias, cuídense, saludos, nos leemos luego.

Atte.: Kt-chan.


	7. Chapter 7 Desesperada

Vacío capítulo 7# Desesperada.

A pesar de que te he superado Ryoma Echizen, jamás podré borrarte de mi pensamiento. Estas aquí, quizá lejos físicamente pero, aunque ya no sufro por ti, pienso en ti como un lindo recuerdo, cada vez que te recuerdo sonrío, pensando quizá en aquellos momentos en los cuales ninguno sabia que decir y me sonrojaba a más no poder... Ryoma han pasado tantos años... ¿Cómo serás ahora? No puedo confiar en las revistas ni en lo que dice la gente, no hemos vuelto hablar en... ¿4 años ya? Recuerdo que hace casi dos años seguía contando los días para que volvieras, pensaba en ser mejor, para que la próxima vez que me vieras te dieras cuenta de quién soy, al final termine por darme cuenta de que todo era una ilusión, de que si desde el principio hubiésemos estado destinados a estar juntos, por lo menos algo debió haber ocurrido entre nosotros, al final termine viéndote como un dulce recuerdo, como mi primer amor.

Ryoma, que tonta era, tengo ya 17 y tú ya eras mayor de edad, estos años me he enfocado en mi misma, no al punto de centrarme en mí, sino en mis propias metas, en mi futuro, en mis decisiones.

Deje el club de tenis, no porque quisiera es solo que ya no tenía tiempo para practicar todos los días, sigo jugando en las canchas callejeras, pero ahora me dedico mas al diseño, decidí estudiar arquitectura, en la universidad de Seigaku esa profesión no es una de las predilectas, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

Ryoma, de niña soñaba con que fuéramos una pareja, desde que te conocí creí que alguna vez estaríamos juntos. Me enamoré de ti desde los doce años, me hipnotizaba tu mirada; era una pequeña chiquilla que estaba enamorada del amor, me encantaban tus sentimientos, porque admitiéndolo, fui una de las pocas personas que te conoció, tú me contabas acerca de tus sueños, tus metas, éramos amigos, no muy cercanos pero podías contar conmigo y yo contigo; me encantaba que fueras un chico de acción en vez de palabras, cuando mostrabas esa verdadera sonrisa sincera que escondes, y esa mirada cálida, me encantabas, mi corazón se revolvía de emoción, bastaba solo que te mencionaran para que mi día se alegrara.

Pienso que cuando te fuiste me sentí desesperada, desesperada porque sentía que había sido una ingenua al creer que alguna vez seríamos "algo" pero ahora comprendo mejor lo que sentía, y lo que siento ahora.

Ryoma te escribo esto ahora pero, en realidad ni yo misma se la razón, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, siempre has influido en mi vida y aunque llevamos demasiado tiempo -diría yo- sin hablar, sigo confiando en ti.

Quizá has cambiado, y lo entiendo si yo madure, ¿por qué la madurez no habría de afectarte a ti también? Probablemente me recuerdes como aquella niña tímida y extraña que te seguía a todos lados, me río ahora mismo, ¿qué impresión tendrías tú de mí? Como sea, todo este rodeo es para decirte aquellas palabras que nunca me atreví a pronunciar, aquel sentimiento que siempre desee expresarte, pero que no sabía como... que te quiero mucho, siempre te quise, querido Ryoma no se qué estás haciendo ahora, no sé qué pensaras de esto, esto fue lo que siempre he sentido, aun después de todos estos años, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pero solo te diré, que aunque ya te he superado, te sigo queriendo.

Amigo lejano, espero que contestes esta carta, ya no soy una niña pequeña, así que sabré aceptar lo que respondas. Para mí, es tiempo de aclarar las cosas, nunca pudimos hablar de frente acerca de esto, nunca se dio la ocasión; ahora que tengo la madurez y la seguridad de mi misma y de mis sentimientos, no puedo ir a Estados Unidos y decirte esto en persona, así que creo que esta es la mejor forma de hacerte saber mis sentimientos.

Con cariño,

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, este drabble es de mi pertenencia, no se hizo con intenciones financieras.

Notas de autora: Muchísimas gracias por leer este mini-fic compuesto de drabbles con occ xd esta historia está llegando a su fin, el próximo capítulo será muy importante y aun no me decido si será el último o el penúltimo, supongo que todo queda en manos de mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por las alertas y los favoritos, por comentar, los aprecio demasiado y me alegran la vida :D cuídense, los quiero mucho mis amables lectores :D, saludos y besos.

Atte.: Kt-chan.

PD: Si el próximo capítulo es el ultimo, será el más largo de todos, creo que por fin será un capitulo normal.


	8. Chapter 8 Enamorados Parte I

Vacío, capítulo 8# Enamorados Parte I

Pov Kt-chan's:

-Tanto tiempo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Estas aquí. –dice en un hilo de voz casi sin aliento la pelirroja, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.

-Mi respuesta, no podía decírtela a través de una carta así que vine para decírtelo en persona. –susurra un ambarino de 18 años mientras sonríe al recordar lo sucedido.

-Flash on-

Un peli verde se levanta monótonamente a recoger su correo, hacia ya casi cuatro años que se había ido de Japón, ya no hablaba tan frecuentemente con sus sempais y llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada de... Sakuno. Todos estos años no pasaron en vano, así que el tiempo ayudo a Ryoma a comprender lo que sentía, dándose cuenta de que lo que más importancia tenia, no era lo que él sentía, sino lo que Sakuno sentía; poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de aquella dulce jovencita que había hecho estragos en su corazón.

Ryoma Echizen hacía tiempo había comprendido que cuando volviera a Japón, lo más probable era que Sakuno ya tuviera a alguien más a su lado, lentamente fue aceptando que no debía esperar que Sakuno lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ni mucho menos que le dijera que aun le quería. Seguramente lo recordara como un amor del pasado, como un amor infantil, eso era lo más lógico. Por lo tanto aun quería regresar a Japón cuando su arduo entrenamiento comience a dar frutos, pero ahora veía las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente ahora iría no solo por la chica de ojos carmesí, sino también para ver a sus amigos, para descansar y poder relajarse en el lugar que tanto había extrañado, aunque principalmente quería asegurarse del bienestar de la pelirroja.

Mientras revisaba el correo que había llegado a su departamento en Nueva York, notó que había un sobre que se destacaba de los otros por un decorado de cerezas rojas, al tomarlo notó que provenía de Japón, y decía su nombre escrito con una pulcra y delicada letra cursiva, que a leguas se notaba que pertenecía a una chica; el corazón del menor de los Echizen comenzó a latir rápidamente al empezar a hacer conjeturas... "Japón, cerezas, chica..." todas esas características apuntaban a Sakuno, decidió calmarse en vez de ilusionarse con aquella carta, podía ser cualquier cosa y él solo estaba imaginando cosas absurdas, se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba en el centro de la sala de estar del departamento, tenía la carta entre sus manos, el latido de su corazón era irregular, aun no había abierto el sobre, estaba ansioso pero también se encontraba un poco temeroso, apartó la vista del sobre y miró toda la sala, vivía solo desde hacía un año, sus padres le permitieron comprar ese departamento que era bastante agradable; observó detenidamente todo comenzando desde el pequeño estante a su derecha, sobre él habían varias fotografías, la mayoría de él junto a su familia, algunas de los torneos tanto de Seigaku, como de los que había jugado en , siguió mirando y se detuvo en la pequeña mesa frente a él, adornada con un jarrón japonés no muy grande , alzó la vista y se encontró con el televisor pantalla plana, continuó examinando la sala hasta llegar al ventanal de su izquierda, las cortinas estaban abiertas, eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, miró a través del cristal y observó fijamente el cielo, luego sus ojos se desviaron dirigiéndose nuevamente al sobre que tenía en sus manos, debía dejar de vacilar y abrirlo de una vez, así que eso fue lo que hizo...

-Flash off-

Decir que su corazón se revolvió de la emoción no es suficiente, aun estaba un poco incrédulo acerca de lo que leía, justo en ese momento sentía por primera vez esas mencionadas "mariposas en el estomago" estaba tan feliz, el destino, nunca creyó en algo como el destino, pero ahora eso realmente le daba igual; su corazón se agitaba de la emoción, y ahora al estar frente a aquella chiquilla, su respiración se entrecortaba un poco.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece solo a Takeshi Konomi y asociados, solo utilizó sus personajes para crear historias sin sentido, con mucho cariño de fans para fans, y con motivo de entretener. No puede copiarse esta historia, ni utilizarse sin autorización previa, gracias.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer y estar allí todo este tiempo, me disculpo por la demora, sé que me querrán matar por traerles esta porquería de capitulo, pero no se desesperen que ya viene el final, así es, el próximo capítulo será el final. Lo traeré pronto, ya que lo tengo casi terminado. Gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, y gracias por su apoyo, hoy estoy de aniversario así que va dedicado a la persona que desde hace nueve meses amo; cuídense, besos, nos leemos pronto.

Atte.: Kt-Chan.


	9. Chapter 9 Enamorados Parte II

Vacío cap. 9# Enamorados Parte II

Pov: Kt-chan's

-¡Ryoma! –exclamó con fervor Sakuno, aun sin poder salir de su asombro, Ryoma se carcajeó un poco, le parecía curioso que la pelirroja reaccionara de esa manera.

-Te seré sincero –comentó luego de aclararse la garganta-, realmente tu carta me tomó por sorpresa. –dijo mirándola a los ojos; Sakuno se avergonzó un poco, todo el valor que había reunido al escribir la carta se había esfumado en cuanto lo vio.

-oh, acerca de eso... –murmuró dubitativa-, creo que era algo que tenía que hacer para sentirme liberada. –Ryoma la miró sin comprender lo que quiso decir.- me refiero a que, no es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo, yo di mi mayor esfuerzo, hice todo sin arrepentimientos, por eso al dejarte ir, no dolerá tanto.

-Ya veo... –dijo para luego suspirar pensativo,- así que... ¿tu estas lista para dejarme ir? –preguntó repentinamente, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Acabas de decir que vas a dejarme ir, sin arrepentimientos. –dijo el ambarino, tratando de sonar lo menos cursi posible.

-oh, eso es porque... yo te entiendo, es decir, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, por ello no seguiré buscándote, porque di todo lo que pude dar, hace muchos años y ahora, creo que esa carta era para aceptar la despedida formal de mi primer amor; ¿me comprendes? –preguntó con un pequeña sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-Sí... pero creo que tu no me estas comprendiendo a mí. –La miró inquisitivamente, Sakuno Ryuzaki una chica despistada –al igual que él-, no se daba cuenta de que él estaba allí para corresponderle.- hay algo que te falta hacer. –le comentó con mirada apacible.

-¿Algo... que me falta hacer? –Cuestionó mirándolo, a lo que este le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-, ¿Algo que me falta hacer... para dejarte ir? –se repitió, pero esta vez mas para sí misma; ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo? No entendía nada, primero ¿Por qué Ryoma estaba allí? Y ¿Qué era eso que según él le faltaba por hacer?

Miró por un momento a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos, ya estaba atardeciendo, y los niños se marchaban, pensar que al salir de clases esa tarde había decido ir al parque a distraerse un poco, debido a que aun era temprano, mas no podía creer justamente con quien se había encontrado, nada más y nada menos que con el menor de los Echizen, que ahora la miraba expectante. Sin embargo, detuvo su pensar al escuchar a Ryoma aclararse la garganta, dispuesto a hablar.

-No me has dejado decirte lo que yo siento... –le respondió-, me has dicho lo que sientes, pero a pesar de que me has preguntado, nunca he sido capaz de responder, has creado una respuesta que nunca te he dado ¿Cómo puedes dejarme ir, sin saber lo que yo tengo para decirte? Sin saber, lo que he venido a decirte –continuó, la linda chica estaba perpleja, ¿este es el mismo Ryoma que solo decía monosílabos? Parece que no... Ahora mismo le costaba volver a la realidad, recordar donde estaba y con quien estaba, porque esto era real, no era uno de sus sueños infantiles.

-Ryoma... no tenía idea... –susurró buscando que palabras decir.

-Desde hace mucho... yo siento lo mismo por ti, -soltó por fin, el pelinegro sentía que ya no podía contener mas sus sentimientos, incluso ahora su corazón se agitaba fuertemente-, nunca fui capaz de decírtelo, quizá porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde, también por temor a que te hubieses olvidado de mi, debido a que siempre te he causado lágrimas y nunca felicidad, no te lo dije porque... –tomó un poco de aire para seguir hablando, no se podía acobardar ahora, debía tragarse ese orgullo y decirle todo lo que sentía-, creo que no te merezco pero, ahora quiero ser un poco egoísta porque no puedo vivir sin ti. –finalizó diciendo todo esto sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo los ojos de la chica que lo había enamorado perdidamente.

La pelirroja estaba atónita, lo único que atinó a hacer fue terminar con la distancia que la separaba del peli verde y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Después de tanto tiempo, al fin nuestros sentimientos están reunidos, -expresó llena de alegría dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de su amado tenista-, todo el dolor que me causó tu partida...

-Todo el sufrimiento que sentí por dejarte aquí. –continuó el chico, tomando con una mano el mentón de Sakuno.

-Escuchar cosas de ti no bastaba, nunca bastó. El tiempo decidió jugar con nosotros, pero ahora el tiempo es nuestro, -le dijo con dulzura-, esta es la única oportunidad para ser felices.

-Y no la dejaré ir, todo este tiempo amándonos a espaldas de nosotros mismo, como si fuera un secreto... –sonrió traviesamente, pensado en lo que hubiese ocurrido si hace algunos años le hubiese confesado todo esto, probablemente no hubiesen sufrido tanto, ¿pero qué más da? ahora no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo-; Tu dolor, mi dolor, aunque más que nada hemos tenido lágrimas, ahora solo habrá felicidad. Mi corazón, te prometo mi corazón, de hoy en adelante prometo nunca dejarte.

-Te amo. –lo interrumpió la de ojos carmesí, robándole un pequeño beso; un tanto sorprendido dejó de titubear y la sujetó mas fuerte acercándose y besándola tiernamente, con todo el amor que había estado guardando.

-Sin importar las distancias, -le susurró al oído, luego de separar sus labios de los de la pequeña Ryuzaki-, ni las horas, ni el destino, ni las demás personas, sin importar nada, prometo que viviré de ahora en adelante, la vida que siempre quise vivir.

-¿Cuál es esa vida? –preguntó curiosa.

-La que sea con tal de que sea junto a ti... te amo. –concluyó volviendo a juntar sus labios, esta vez profundizando el beso...

Fin

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Takeshi Konomi y asociados, no a mí, esta historia es mía.

Notas de autora: Ya se acabo, hay lagrimillas saliendo de mis ojos, fue muy emotivo este final para mi, y aunque sé que pensaran "¿eso fue todo?" "¿tanto drama para ese final de pacotilla?" y bueno, no los culpo, sé que es un mal final, aburrido, dramático y con mucho OC ._. pero quería agradecerles un montón, por haber leído este fic desde el principio hasta hoy, gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, su apoyo siempre lo he agradecido, lamento todo lo malo, por ejemplo el tardar mucho en actualizar, lo corto de los capítulos, entre otros. Muchas gracias chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado la historia, quizá algún día le haga un epilogo mas descriptivo, mostrando no solo diálogos sino también historia. Nos leemos, me despido hasta la próxima, cuídense,

Atte.: Kt-chan.


End file.
